The World Will be Born
by MnemonicBoom
Summary: My friends and i run away from the infected while trying to figure out what is happening. Rated Are, for Resident Evil. Based on a true story. give you a dollar if you read it.
1. 1 ready set run or die 2 tom seems ok

Alright, before you read this, I feel obligated to explain just what I was thinking while I wrote this punch-in-the-mouth. It's about Me, and my friends. I just tried to write exactly what would make sense to happen if this really did happen. It's pretty far-fetched, and kinda hard. If it seems too cheesy to you, you can email me and yell and stuff. That's cool.

So I am Adam, and I write about me, but I don't want to focus the story on me. That seems egotistical... and typical. I might end up killing myself off later- but be sneaky, I didn't tell you that! That's probably all there is to explain, so sit down and read the following bunch of letters. Ready set go!

"I don't think it'll hold."

The door quietly cracked against the dull force on the other side.

"Yeah, me neither. You hold it. I'll find the, uh, four-ten."

"Find it fast. We need to get out of here."

"I know Dan. Here, I got it."

Adam emerged from the closet, with a small shotgun in hand. He snapped the chamber open, finding it empty.

"Ammo?" asked Dan.

"My dad keeps a small box in his drawer. We'll get it and get out." Adam opened the drawer, and, finding under wear, closed it and opened the next one. "Here it is. Okay, let's go."

"How? Are we ganna take on the, thing, on the other side?" Dan asked.

"...We could." Adam said after a pause. "No, bad idea."

"Yeah, he was pretty fat."

Adam grinned. "Yeah, it would take too many rounds to drop him. We should go out the window."

"Sure. How far is the drop?"

"Maybe... 12 feet." Adam spread his arms out as far as they would go.

"hm." Dan laughed, "Sure. Let's go." Adam passed the small gun to Dan, and scraped the window open. He glanced down, and finding nothing, tossed a leg over, pried himself on the window sill, and dropped down. He rolled as he hit the soft ground, and looked up to Dan. Nothing was coming.

"Now." He hissed, just loud enough for Dan to hear him. Adam crawled to the big pine tree separating his yard from his neighbors, and hid behind it. Once Dan was down, he crawled over too.

"So..." Dan started, "what do you think that was."

Adam looked around, then at the ground he was sitting on. "Honestly, I'm thinking about Resident Evil. He seemed so much like, like one of... _those_."

"That's what I was thinking, too." Dan handed the gun to Adam. "But we're not in some mansion. We don't have any S.T.A.R.S., either."

"Yeah, I seriously hope this isn't like the movie. They completely screwed up the lickers there."

Dan chuckled. "Man, I really hope there are no lickers here. They'd waste us, and it would suck."

"M-hm. Do you have your cell on you?"

"I don't even own a cell."

"Nope, me neither. I say we should go get Alex. He's got one, and I wanna make sure he hasn't been bitten, or anything."

"Vos?" Dan asked.

"Yes. He should be home, let's go."

So Adam and Dan crept through the block to Alex's house. By the looks of things from there on, everything was normal. The 7 o'clock dusk just beginning to let itself be seen, or smelt.

"Well, what should we do, 'ya know? We hafta do something..." asked Adam.

"Yeah, we do. I think: either go to the police station, or go try to find everyone, like Zach and Cody, all our friends. Maybe if we could find people, and ban together, we could find a way out of here."

"Okay, that sounds good. We'll get Alex, then tom. He lives a minutes walk away, then Andy, or, Andy, then tom. That'll work. Turn here."

They walked into Alex's yard, and then rang the bell. After a moment, Alex opened the door. He immediately invited them in, and then cautiously closed the door.

"Alex, are any of your family here?" Adam spoke first.

"They're just leaving now. To the cabin, somewhere safe."

"So you know what's going on around here?" Dan spoke.

"No, just that, well, it's not safe here. The News was right, after all."

"Exactly," Adam said, "we figured that it's true, since one got into our house, Dan and I are getting out of here. Do you want to come with?"

Alex thought for a moment. The motioned to hold on, and went to talk to his dad. After a moment later, he came back out. "Okay, I'll come with. As far as they know, all this is is an epidemic going around, like the flue. They haven't actually seen any, of them... yet."

Alex's dad walked into the pantry, his hockey jersey on, looking just a little concerned. "Alex, you be polite while we're all gone. Adam, your parents said it's alright for Alex to stay at your house for a whole week?"

Adam looked up, dumbfounded. "Uh, oh, yeah, it's fine. It was their idea in the first place..." he glanced at Alex, then out the window. Nothing out of place outside, it seemed.

Alex's dad then frowned and narrowed his eyes at Adam's hands. "Why did you bring that old gun here?" he searched him up and down, running questions threw his mind.

"Oh, my... four-ten?" Adam choked, "... it's, my dad's." his brain froze, and then he realized what he just said. _'What the hell what that?! "It's my dads", he's ganna see through this.' _

"Is that loaded?"

"N-no. I wouldn't-"

He was cut off, "okay, that's good. You be safe. Alex, call us often."

"Yeah, sure. Bye dad." His dad nodded back, and left out the kitchen door, into the garage. As the three friends stood there, they all listened carefully for the car to leave the garage. Eventually, it did, and once they couldn't here it anymore, they stepped to the window, to watch it pull out of view.

"Good," Dan said, "we're clear. Alex, does your dad have any guns, for hunting or anything?"

Alex looked up at the ceiling. He snapped back, told them to wait for a moment, and ran upstairs. He came back down with, to Adam's and Dan's surprise, a chrome, sheathed American made sword.

"Wha-!" Adam gasped, "Is that Jesse's nerd sword"?His face cracked a smile of disbelief so wide it hurt.

Alex pulled it out of the sheath, the 60 watts from the fan-light hanging from the ceiling reflected off the chrome blade, with a few light scratches in is sending the light at an angle. "Heh," he sighed, "we don't have any _real_ guns, but I guess this'll work, right?"

"That'll do it..." Dan spoke; his voice was at a distance, his eyes fixated on the fancy sharp stick. "Can I see that for a second?"

Alex handed that the sward at an awkward angle, for neither of them were experienced at handling swords. "Sure."

Dan held it tight, and when Alex let go, it jerked his arms down. "Whoa!" he said, without thinking, "this is heavier then Mitch's katanas... is this sharp?" he slid a finger over it, slowly, just light enough to not cut himself. "I suppose it is."

Alex extended his arm, palm out. Dan returned it to him, and Alex sheathed it and hung it over his back, gently.

They all looked at each other, and out the window. Dan walked up to it and looked around, hard.

"Anything?" Adam asked. He stepped over to the closet.

After a pause, Dan spoke. "No, nothing. It's getting dark out quickly, though. Alex, do you have any flashlights?"

"Yeah, hold on." Alex tuned to head into the kitchen.

"Alex!" Adam called through the house, "do you have a spare jacket or something I could use?"

Alex emerged with pair of quality flashlights in his left hand. In his right hand, he was balancing three cans of Mountain Dew.

He tossed a can to Dan and Adam, and set the flashlights on the sofa, and took a seat on its arm. "Maybe... why?"

"Because," Adam started, "if people don't yet know what's going on, three kids walking around at night with a shotgun and a nerd sword a ganna look really suspicious. I could at least hide the gun under a jacket."

"Uh, sure." Alex stepped to the closet, and pulled out his Dad's dull grey work jacket. "This outta work, right?" Alex tossed it to Adam.

"Thanks." Adam set the tiny shot-gun down besides him, and threw the jacket over his shoulders. He then picked up his gun, and Dew, and passed it back to Alex. "Thanks, but this isn't ganna help now... a sugar low tonight could kill. Me."

"Too late." Announced Dan, his can half empty. Alex looked at his, and tossed his and Adam's onto the ground.

"Okay," he looked up, then to the clock, "seven-forty. We should probably be getting..." he glanced at Dan. "Where are we going?"

"To get Andy, then Tom. We're going to get all or our friends, like Cody, and Zach." Dan said in return.

"Alex, you remember Zach, right? You did that play in eighth grade, about, resident evil." Adam said.

Alex blinked slowly, "Yeah, I remember Zach. That's pretty ironic that we made that play, huh?"

Adam and Dan nodded, and Adam grinned. "That play should have won." With that, they picked up their flashlights, Dan tossed his empty can onto the floor, and Adam grabbed his shotgun, with one arm inside his jacket to hold it concealed. Alex glanced out the window one last time, and, satisfied with what he saw, walked to the door and slowly opened it. Then he took his first steps outside, and Dan followed, and as Adam walked out last, he shut the lights off.

**Two**

It was getting dark out, but not so dark that they couldn't see where they were headed. As they stepped onto the grass, the street light turned on, automatically, making the 15 year old kids look up, tensely. There was nothing to be heard where they were, except some birds, flying to their nests somewhere. The lights were on in the houses around them, and they could see in the house across the street from them a person's shadow walking past a lit window.

Alex spoke first. "Are we going to get Andy, then?"

Andy's house was down a road, which you got onto by walking behind Alex's. It was about a two minutes walk from there.

"Yeah," Adam said, "but... you guys should go get him. I'll go get tom.

To get to tom's house, you had to walk back to Adam's, then keep walking through the yards past it. It was about a three minutes walk, if he walked fast.

"Shit no." said Dan, demanding, and almost laughing at the absurdness of the idea. "Never, ever split up. Jill and Chris and Berry and Wesker split up. Remember what happened to them? Barry died!"

"That's only because you didn't give him his magnum back. I'll be fine. Besides," Adam started, "I wanna."

"Just go," Alex said, tossing him flashlight, "meet us... at the basket ball court."

"Sure," Adam then left.

Then Alex and Dan turned to walk to Andy's house. Then Alex stopped, and looked up. "I got a better idea. I'm just ganna call Andy." He turned back to his house.

"Yeah," Dan sighed. "That makes sense." He paused. "Why didn't Jill have a cell phone? That's stupid..."

Adam passed into his back yard, his eyes and ears scanning everything he could see and what he could hear. So far, nothing had come up. He crept passed his swing set, and crouched down behind the deck, along the side of his house. He crawled to the middle of it, and carefully pulled himself up just so his eyes were above it. In the window he saw the fat zombie freak, staring out the window on the other side of the house. His stare was empty and dull. He didn't move a bit. Every once and a while, he would lose his balance and turn from side to side, to steady himself.

Adam took a deep breath and lowered himself, and continued crawling, soon he passed the deck and met the other side of the house, and he was passed it. He glanced at the garage. It was still open, the door into the kitchen wide. The light was even still one. After a moment of debate in his mind, he slowly walked into the garage, and slowly opened the tool bench, and pulled out his dad's fish gutting knife. It was dull and old, but it was still a knife, he thought. He reached in again and pulled out the old faded leather sheath for it, and walked out, quickly, and slowly.

He sheathed the knife, stuck in his pants pocket, and continued walking to Toms.

Alex hung up. "He's on his way; I said we'd meet him halfway."

Dan glanced at the door. "Sure, let's go now. There's nothing out the window, still." He headed for it.

"Alright," Alex said, as he walked for it too. Again, once Dan was out, he shut the lights off and shut the door quietly behind him. He looked around once he stepped onto the grass, and heard nothing unusual, and saw nothing, except in for the house across the street to him. The lights were still on, but the front door was open. He motioned to Dan. "I think there's something wrong with that house." He pointed to it, and Dan looked too.

"Yeah," he agreed. They looked at each other, and Alex started walking for it. Dan followed, quicker, so he could catch up.

From across of the road, Alex saw a thin shadow cover up the door's entry. He walked a little slower. Once he stepped onto the drive way, he saw a limp hand drop onto the floor next to the doorway.

"Shit!" he whispered loud, so Dan could here. He turned around, quickly, and ran back towards his house. Dan, who hadn't saw what just happened, glanced at Alex, the quickly back to the door, then he turned, confused, and ran with Alex.

"What?" he called, quietly.

"Someone in that house is dead!" he hissed, "Let's go, now!"

Dan nodded, choking, and kept running with Alex, behind his house, and on to Andy's street. Once they got there, the stopped, stood completely still, and stared at the figure in the middle of the street, silhouetted be the street light. It glanced up, slowly, and fixed his gaze upon Alex and Dan.

Dan took a step back, and looked at Alex, then back at the person. "Hello?" he called, softly. It didn't respond. He tried again, and they both started walking backwards, slowly. Still it didn't talk back. It started walking to them, slowly, and awkwardly. It stumbled on himself several times, but kept towards them.

"Alex!" Dan hissed, "Take out your sword!"

Alex blinked, then slowly pulled it out of his sheath. He looked at his weapon, then at the monster. He really didn't think he was ganna have to use this, and he really didn't want to. He steadied it in front of him, and pointed it at the beast. "Dan, get back, a littler more." He called softly. Alex didn't take a step forwards, to approach the beast, though. He didn't want to, he was ganna let it come to him.

After a short moment, the Ex-man was about two meters away from the hilt of Alex's sword. He took in as much air as his lungs would hold, and then raised the sword. The zombie didn't do anything to retaliate, but walk closer. Alex leaned to the side, and jumped to his right, then swung the weapon as hard as he could to the left. Halfway through the swing, he heard a sickly slice and crunch, and then felt a heavy, sharp vibration in the sward. He tightened his grip more to keep it from falling out of his hands. He looked at the zombie, and saw the other end of his sword stuck into his left ribs. He ripped out the sword, and pulled it to his side.

The monster stumbled, and fell to the ground. Thick blood began to seep out from under him. Then he reached out and looked up to Alex, his eyes full of hunger, and dullness. He grabbed Alex's ankle, the pulled himself to it. The weight almost knocked Alex off his feet, and he tried to step back, but the grip was too tight. He tried to kick the wrist, but he still held on.

Alex tried pulling himself free once more, when Dan appeared, and kicked the side of the monsters head as hard as he could, and almost lost his balance doing so. The monster went limp, but not his grip, but the change of weight balance for Alex was enough, and he raised the sword, and jammed it into the monsters head. The hand let go of Alex's ankle. He let go of the sword, and quickly stepped away from the dead man's corpse. His neck gave under the weight of the sword, and it twisted fast, jerking the head and dropping the sword to the pavement.

Dan blinked hard, "Alex," he half shouted, "That was pretty cool." He looked down, taking in the sight of a semi decomposed corpse, spilling gore from the gut, with a pointing stick lying in a crack in it's head, filled with a sickly crimson red pulp. He looked back at Alex, who seemed depressed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right." He looked down and sighed. "I just killed a human.

Dan walked around to the back of the monster, and looked at its back. He found a large tear in it's dull blue flannel shirt, with a deep gash in it's shoulder.

"Look," Dan said, "he was already dead, well, brain dead. He didn't think anything, all he wanted was our flesh." He looked down the road carefully, "he was ganna kill us. We, err, you had to stop him. It's like," he thought carefully. "It's like fishing. Their stupid, and don't have a life. Zombies are stupid, and have no future for them, nothing to look forward to, nothing to care about, just food. It's okay. Okay?"

He did his best to convince Alex.

Alex walked to the dead corpse, looked hard at the gash in his head, and shoulder, and took out the sword, and wiped it on the grass. At the expense of the moist blades of grass was he able to smear the blood off the blade, taking away its intelligent shine. He picked himself up and headed towards Dan.

"Okay." Alex said, after a long awkward moment. "I suppose you're right. They're nothing but hunger." They both turned down the street. "I want to kill them all." Alex muttered; making Dan glance at him, then back down the road. They took a step forward, and then another figure walked into view. Andy's face shot to Dan and Alex's mind.

Adam glanced behind him as he took the first step onto Tom's driveway. The lights were on inside, so Adam thought Tom must be home. As he rounded the corner onto Tom's porch, he glanced back again, still nothing to his concern out there. He reached the door, and after a slight hesitation, rang the bell. _Knocking could be trouble,_ he thought, _might make too much noise. _After several long tense seconds, Adam raised his hand to ring the bell again. Still nothing. He glanced around the corner, into a window. He couldn't see anyone, but the lights were still on.

After a moment's thought, Adam rounded the corner, and headed to the back yard. He stepped up to the garage's back door, but found it locked. He normally wouldn't just walk in, but, he thought, this was different.

He slipped around the back of the house to under the porch, which hung about two and a half feet above his head. Along the house was another door, which leads to their basement. Adam reached out his hand, and found it unlocked. He was able to open the door, but after several inched, it stopped. Something was blocking the way. Immediately after, he heard a quick scrape on the hard cement floor, then a few quick footsteps.

"Tom?" Adam whispered. The sound stopped, then heard a response.

"Y-yeah," it sounded familiar to Adam's ear, "Adam?"

Adam exhaled deeply. "Yeah, Tom, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, "get in, quick!" the last part sounded urgent. Adam looked around his shoulder while Tom moved the treadmill out of the way of the door.

"Why?" Adam hissed back, his voice sounded tense and confused, "why'd you barricade the door?" It opened enough, and Adam squeezed through.

Realizing how dark it was, Adam took the flashlight out of his pocket and flashed it on the wall, then to Tom and himself. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't see it?"

Adam paused, "No.... see Wha-?"

"Shh!" Tom hissed back, as he walked over to the window and opened the blind just enough that he could see through. "Under that old house in our backyard, one of, them, is lying there."

In the backyard, Tom had a pretty big house like shed, suspended on four stilts, under it tarps and spare junk. Two feet were sticking out from the tarps.

"Shit," Adam cussed under his breath, "how long has he been there?" Adam clicked off his flashlight and looked under the window, too.

"A few hours, I," he trailed off, "I managed to get him out of here."

A though itched in the back of Adam's head, and he looked behind him. The other door, leading upstairs, had been barricaded, too, and trails of blood on the wall lead behind the door. "Where are your parents?" Adam asked in a shy tone.

Tom looked to the ground, then back to the other door. Adam shook his head with grief. "Sorry," he whispered, his voice cracked, badly.

Tom looked back, and cussed to see the thing standing, just in front of the shed. Adam looked out, too, and stepped back, unveiling his four-ten. He reached in his pocket to pull out a small shell. He then cracked the chamber in half, and cradled the gun under his arm while he slowly and smoothly slid the shell in the tight hole. He snapped the gun up, reconciling the chamber, and pulled back the hammer, softly.

Tom looked at the gun, and smiled. "Nice little gun you got there." He joked, grinning. He reached behind the door and pulled out his dad's small revolver. Adam smiled as Tom spun the chamber on it, and it jerked to a stop, twisting his wrist slightly. Tom smiled back, and then fixed the gun. He pulled back the hammer, quietly. He glanced out the window, and then nodded to Adam.

Tom stepped to the door, and then breathed heavily. "Aim for the face." He snapped to Adam. He took a step closer, and as Tom opened the door and flung himself to the side, Adam ran up, too. As the freak raised his head to the two advancers and took a step forwards, Tom and Adam raised their guns.

"Watch your muzzle," Adam mumbled to Tom, who mocked the thought, and fired at the figures head. As the gun recoiled a little in Tom's grip, the small round smashed into the freaks chin, shattered pieces of bone and spoiled cartilage spewed out. The bullet drove itself back through the man's throat with little effort, and made its exit at the back of the neck, throwing blood and bits of flesh out behind it.

The thing staggered back, then fell to its knees. Adam stepped up to it, and as it reached up to him, he raised his barrel, and spent a small shell into its face. For a smaller shotgun, it didn't seem any different from Adam. The face caved in from the middle, and bits of bone stuck through the skin, or else snapped out, with a sickening crunch. His neck snapped back fiercely, and it collapsed backwards on it's heals. Adam snapped the chamber, and the spent cartridge flew out, smoking. Adam picked up a rag on the ground, conveniently, and wiped the small flecks of blood off of the barrel.

After a short pause, Adam spoke up, "Is that you're first one?" he asked.

Tom looked at the corpse, then into the house. "No." he said, slowly. His mind imaging what Tom could say to make the question extremely awkward, Adam decided that was enough to satisfy him.

"It's my first," he said quickly, "oh; do you have any more guns or ammo? We should be moving out now... incase anything heard those shots."

Tom looked around before him, then up to the little house/ shed in front of him. He nodded to Adam, and then climbed up the small ladder leading up to the tiny deck, then into the shed itself. From inside Adam heard wood creaking, then Tom grunted under his breath. After a loud ching, Tom emerged from the small door with an iron pipe, about four feet long, and two inches thick.

Tom jumped down the ladder, checked that he had his cell phone on him, which he did, and began walking around the house. Adam caught up and told him the plan.

"Vos and Dan went to get Andy, and we're to meet them at that old basketball court, by the Randal's pool. We'll figure out the rest from there." He made sure the flashlight was still in his pocket, though he didn't turn it on when he held it in front of him. They need to be careful, to be stealthy.

Tom looked around, "Sure." He said, "What has the plan been till now?"

Adam took a step off Tom's drive way onto the cul-de-sac road, and glanced around him. "So far, Dan and I, and Alex," he said as an afterthought, "have decided to go around, first to pick up our friends, then find a way out of here. We'll try going down to the police station. That might work..." _In RE: 2, though, _he thought, _that's where all that crap went down. Maybe there's a better way..._

"Alright," Tom snapped Adam back to reality, "I'll come, like I've got a choice."

They crossed the road, and headed behind the house, past several houses back to Adam's. It was starting to get hard to see the separate blades of grass; it became mashed together in a dark hue. Soon they reached the road across from Adam's house. The garage was still open, the lights still on. But, as they crept closer, Adam saw the door to the kitchen from the garage was closed.

"Tom, you get to the basketball court, I'll be there in a minute." Adam said, while staring at the door. Tom looked around through the garage, and nodded to Adam. They parted, Tom splitting off around the house, Adam quietly stepping into the garage.

Okay, I'm ganna end here and submit it. I will finish some more, then submit it, and you can say, 'Pfft! I'm not ganna waste my time on this crap!' but say it quietly, because if I here you say that, I might feel hurt inside.

Oh, and I've got some pretty deep plans for this. Im not ganna just tell it, but if you want me to ruin some of the later stuff, email me, and I'll tell you some ideas I've got for it. It'll make me feel important and big if you do, so... ugh, yeah! Alright, bye.


	2. 3 whao, they're dead

_Alright, this is an update of that one story im writing. I understand it might be a little hard to understand what's goin on sometimes. I figure that's 'cause I know what the places look like (like my house and neighborhood ect.) and you do not (a haha!), so I kinda explain it to myself, so to say. So, like, I know what im saying, but since you don't, like, try to get inside my head. Then you'll get it. And then it'll be awesome, I promise. And sorry it takes me so long to do this. I am ridiculously lazy. Yeah! Can you believe it?! So, if you wanna read more of this crap sooner, like, just comment or E-mail me and say so. I won't take offense to it, I promise. Okay, off you go._

Adam stepped up the two steps covered with a worn, dark green carpet leading up to the door, also green- freshly painted, maybe a few months ago. He looked behind his shoulder, then reached the doorknob, and quietly turned it open. He pushed the fairly heavy door aside, which slid smoothly, and poked his head into the kitchen. There was nothing there, just papers on the counter along with the milk, which was probably warm, and the fruit basket. The lights were also already on, which didn't surprise Adam, since that was the way they were when him and Dan made their exit.

He walked into the kitchen, and wiped his feet on the rug, out of habit. He glanced down the stairs to his right, seeing the lights off, and then into the living room, adjoining the kitchen. Nothing was out of place, except for the footprints marked in the carpet tracing all over the place, lightly marked with spots of blood, old and dried. Nevertheless, he thought, it was infected blood.

Adam passed through the kitchen and into the living room, and stopped by the couch, facing the TV and fireplace, separating the dinning room from the living room. He rested on the arm of one of the couches, and pulled out the small shotgun, and cracked the chamber and loaded another shell into it. He resealed it and laid it on the couch's old cushions, and took off Alex's dad's jacket. He slung it on the couch's back, and picked up the four-ten. He then turned towards his parent's bedroom, and walked slowly towards it. The door still closed, he opened it and stepped in, not expecting anything to be out of place.

And nothing was. The window was still opened, a cold night breeze sifting though the pale green curtains, but not a sound except for the string attached to the curtain gently tapping against the wall, bouncing slightly in the wind. He shut off the lights and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Then he realized the back of the door was covered in a few chunks of dried, diseased skin, and dented, with dull cracks running through the middle of it. He shuddered and walked back down into the living room, through the kitchen and looked down the stairs, leading down into the furnished basement.

He glanced to his right and slipped the light switch on, lighting up the dark stairway. He then gripped his gun, and stepped down, slowly, and carefully. Once he reached the bottom, he reached towards the door, leading into the basement living room, and turned the knob. It gave way reluctantly, revealing the piano against the wall, and to his right, the hallway connecting his room, his brother's, the bathroom, and his dad's work room. All the doors were shut, and the lights were out, casting an eerie shadow against the wall from the nightlight in the hallway. He glanced behind his shoulder, into the pitch black living room. Nothing caught his attention, so he walked down the hallway into his room.

He opened the door quietly and stepped it. Everything was like it was last time he was there, the snowboard and guitar against his wardrobe, the bed made, and his traveling bag sitting by the chair, still filled with paintball equipment he had yet to take out and clean. The closet was closed, also, which seemed right. After a moment's thought, he left the room and headed down to Alex's room. After a few steps down the annoyingly creepy corridor, he stopped, frozen by the sight of thick blood seeping though the bathroom door, which was opened just a crack.

_'Not worth it,' _he thought, as he backed down the, back to the stairs. _'I don't want to see what's behind that door. Never.' _As he passed his room's door, again, he heard a moan coming from his bothers room, and turned around, quickly. He drew his gun and slammed down the hammer with his palm, scraping the skin roughly. It stung for s moment, but it slipped through Adam's mind as he concentrated on the noise. There was a scrape at the bathroom door, then it slammed shut, being as it swung backwards to shut, under a blunt, ignorant force.

As Adam stepped forward, a heavy, cold weight slammed down onto his shoulders, and he felt a chilled hand reach for his throat. It pulled him down, but he struggled with it and stayed afoot. With a gasp, he ripped his right shoulder free, and slammed the butt of the small shotgun around his ribs, smashing into, something. A deep, hungry moan drove through Adam's ears, into his brain, making him jump just a little. The one cold hand tightened on his collar, and pulled him back, till he felt a hot, sticky breath on his neck. Instantly he swung to his left, almost knocking into the close wall, and faced the shadow, hidden in the dark, just several inches from his face.

He jumped back and pulled up his gun, the tip of the barrel several inches from the death driven monster. He pulled the trigger, and for a split second, the phrase 'squeeze, don't pull' bolted through his mind. Almost as instantly as it came, it disappeared, just as the thick cluster of bee bee's crashed into the things side, jerking it around, and knocking it off it's feet, forcing it to slide into the wall on Adam's left. The sick splatter of fluids and flesh played loud against the hard wall and soft carpet. As it slid down onto an ornament bucket, Adam bolted to his left, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Then past the counter, and into the dining room, where he ripped open the sliding door, and lunged into the cold, dark night. He slammed the door close again, and spun around, and ran to the edge of the deck, facing the steps down onto the ground.

He searched into the back yards, and found four figures standing in the middle of the basketball court, small in the distance. Adam could feel their uncertain gaze fixated on him, as he jumped down from the deck and ran out to meet them.

_Okay, now im stuck. I wanna branch out into some political crap, but I... don't... know how.... But it's ganna be awesome! And incase you care, I plan to submit a lot of tiny stories over some time, because in first hour, in school, I got and hour and a half to sit on a computer. The work is easy, so I get a ton of time to mess around. I decided to spend some of that time typing up little stories to post on this site, so I'll crank out a lot soon. Like that 'Drunken Nirvana' one I just released. Don't get stereotypical, the name doesn't refer to either alcohol or the band. It just means that Leon is Blissfully half retarded towards the end of the story. It's worth a quick glance over, I think. So check it out, and then you can insult it. It's fun! A haha!_


	3. Two Timing Touch and Broken Lives respe...

"Mr. Dorr. It's happened. The T-Virus has began to spread." A man, finely dressed with a full head of grey hair stood over a desk, a bundle of paper's under his left arm. He was staring a man, on the other side of the desk in the eye's, with an angry yet soothed expression. The other man glanced up, his face stiff, uncaring.

"Alright," he got up, and smoothed his black suit, with the red of the tie showing a smart contrast. His for head wrinkled below the half bald scalp as he stared out the window. He walked up to it and stared out at his town.

"Mayor Dorr, I think it would be wise to call them back." The other man glanced behind him, found a chair alongside the wall, and sat down.

"Yes, yes. I know." Yet he stood, watching the well-off part of Raccoon City. As his glance fell over his house, a chill swept his spine. The house was fine, and he wanted it that way. The 'Plague' as they had been referring it to, would well change that. He sorted his mind and walked over to the phone. As he dialed the number, he saw Mr. Bowson shift uneasily in his chair. Mr. Dorr ignored it, and returned to the phone.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Tileford, it's happened." There was a short silence over the phone.

"Yes, that seems appropriate..." the voice was calm, and even cold. The lack of personality didn't surprise the mayor, however. Mr. Tileford was the Vice head of Umbrella's Human Resources department, and was never much of a 'people' person.

But still, the Mayor was puzzled by the response. "-How?"

"We will send in the men and will re-wire all the phone systems and security cameras, now. Is that okay with you, Kevin?"

"Y-yeah." Doors let a little emotion slip loose to his contractor. "But, you will keep your end of our deal, correct? I need to protect my family, of course."

"Of course it is, dear costumer." The voice went flat on the last word, making the Mayor cringe slightly. "Meet my Official, you know Ian, at the Public Library. He will tell you what to do."

"Then I can get my family and take _your _plane, right?"

Mr. Tileford sighed, annoyed, loud enough for the Mayor to hear. "Yes, Ian will tell you where it is. There will be a pilot waiting for you. Now good day." The phone went dead, leaving the Mayor with a slight chill. He walked to his office, quickly, and gathered his papers and briefcase. Threw the corner of his eye, he could see Mr. Bowson staring eagerly at him.

"Yes, Nick, you may leave. Get you and your family out of here. But don't say anything to anyone, understand?" Mr. Bowson nodded his head, and without a word left, silently shutting the door behind him. With his privacy back, once the Mayor finished packing, he took one last glance out of his window upon his city, and left the room, leaving the door open.

Holding his briefcase tightly, Mr. Dorr, Ex-Mayor of Raccoon city, went down to the parking lot of the city hall. Hastily he yanked open the door to his black Nissan Coupe, and jammed the key into the ignition. With a whir the engine started, the full tank of gas ready for a long drive. He exited the parking lot and merged into the half desolate street. He decided to talk to the 'official', the Ian, then get his family and get out of there.

After a few minutes drive, he arrived at the library. The place was brimming with business, but as far as he could tell, Mr. Dorr didn't see any Umbrella vans in the lot. He pushed that from his mind while he stepped out of his car and entered the library.

Inside there were plenty of people, some kids researching anything, adults finding their sequel, or picture books for their toddlers. Even a man with a blue plaid shirt sleeping in the corner. The air was soft and sweet, and although it was a fairly big building, it was very quiet.

"Mayor Dorr!" a man walked up to him, whom he didn't recognize, "how are you today?" he took his hand, "I'd personally like to thank you for cleaning up the pollution in this city. I think you did a wonderful job." The man was smiling wide, and he didn't seem shy at all of the 'powerful' man.

"Why, thank you, young man." The 'Mayor' forced a smile, "it's always nice to find anyone who appreciates my work, but I cannot take all the credit." He was feeling sick of himself. "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone here..." he spoke very carefully; he didn't want to give away that something may not be right.

"Oh, but of coarse." The man smile one last time and walked away, busying himself in the books.

For several minutes, the poor man stood in place, eagerly watching for the contact. After that he walked around the building, hoping this 'Ian' would find him. He didn't. Once he had given up, he walked up to the entrance and found a soft chair for him to wait in. He was tense worrying about his family, so he pulled out his old cell phone and called the house. No one picked up, so he called his wife's cell. To his relief, she answered. The man told her to wait in their basement with their child; he would be there in a little while to explain what was going to happen. She nervously agreed, and they parted.

Again, he sat and waited. For about five minutes, nothing happened. He though carefully about calling Umbrella back, but he didn't want to seem untrustworthy, ironically; and decided not to. Once he was tired of this painful fear, he got up to look for a magazine or something. He found the rack, and found a familiar looking magazine, so took it and headed back to his seat.

Halfway there, he heard a terrified scream. As he jerked his head over his shoulder, to the sound behind him, several people ran to see what had happened, and several more people ran away.

"What _is _that?!" a man yelled, behind the corner. Kevin Dorr knew what it was. He began to walk towards it, too, although he knew what he was going to find. It was the last thing he ever wanted to see. But as he turned the corner, it was there. A man, holding his neck which was bleeding violently, limped away, gasping for air. On the ground there was a man, dressed in a plaid blue shirt, who was being held on the floor by another man and a woman wearing a green sweater vest with the usual tight blue jeans. The man with the plaid blue shirt was gasping for air, moaning with death's voice. His hair was greasy, and his stare was blank. Blood was dripping from his mouth, with a chunk of flesh hung out.

"Get off him!" the ex-mayor yelled. "He's contagious!" with that he swung him around and ran to the door, while several people stared at him. If someone didn't recognize him as their mayor, they figured he was a paranoid doctor. So they ran, too.

Kevin Dorr let the door shut behind him as he exited the library and ran to his car. Umbrella had cheated him. As he turned the key and pulled out, he slammed his fist on the wheel.

"We had a deal!" he yelled to himself. "It was more than fair!" he feverishly sped down the road to his house, insulting himself and the company. He couldn't believe it. The deal was off, and he ended up with nothing. He had given them _his _city so they could do some tests and research, in exchange for a free ride out and just three million dollars. That was pocket change for them!

Before him was an intersection, and the light turned red. While he waited, a shadow engulfed his car. He moved the panel covering the sunroof, and outside he saw a flock of birds, flying overhead. They began to fly lower, and as it seemed like they were going to land on a nearby tree, he noticed it was a murder of crows. As he watched one bird separated from the murder and flew downward. Almost completely vertical. While Mr. Dorr was thinking it found a rodent on the street to pick up, it crashed into the car besides him, almost shattering the windshield. Feathers where sent everywhere.

As the light turned green, Kevin slammed the gas and flew ahead. As he crossed the intersection, another crow flew into his sunroof, almost breaking it. Kevin twisted around and shut the cover for it and continued driving, amazed at these crazy birds.

Besides him, cars that had been dented and half wrecked sped past, escaping the birds. A bird hit the windshield of the car to Dorr's right, smashing threw. The car swerved off and slammed into a telephone pole. Glass and fiberglass was thrown everywhere, while Dorr caught up and passed the wreck.

The road became a blur as Kevin reached 90, swerving around and past other cars, the drivers unaware of the birds. But before long Dorr slowed down, sure he had outrun the murder. And he did. As he turned a corner he found the sewage treatment plant, and realized he had gotten completely turned around from his house. To get his mind together, Mr. Dorr stepped out of his car, and leaned on the hood. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, just realizing how bad he wanted one. After a minute of enjoying his smoke, a rusted car swerved up and stopped suddenly a few yards from Kevin.

The car was an ugly yellow green, rusted around the doors and hood. After a moment of running on idle, the door jerked open, and a young man slumped out. He was wearing old jeans, the knees cut out, with a blue jacket and a dirt stained T shirt underneath is. He looked up and found the ex-mayor leaning on his car, who noticed the other man's stare. Immediately he knew what had happened to him.

"H-hey mister!" the 20 year old kid sort of yelled out, "hey, man, you gotta help me, my... ugh" he stumbled subtly and stooped to vomit on the ground, a yellow and red thick mixture. Dorr jumped up and jerked the door open, quickly.

"Don't go, you have to help me. Ugh. My- my girlfriend, she's- not... ugh." He fell over and began crawling over towards Kevin, who had gotten into his car, and panicked, missing the slot for the key twice until he got it in. Once he turned the key, a hand slammed on the door window, smearing it with grease mixed with blood. Kevin gave a muffled gasp, and shifted into reverse. Before he got out, the other hand grabbed the door handle, and supporting himself, swung for the window again- this time shattering the glass.

A red shard stung Kevin's arm, drawing blood. Kevin slammed the gas, sending the car into reverse, yet the sick kid hung on. As he backed over the curb, he door jerked open, and the weight of the kid ripped the door off. Mr. Dorr gave another quiet yelp, switched into gear and jumped from 0-60 in twelve seconds, taking advantage of the opened road.

In a dismal stupor, Mr. Dorr looked down at his forearm to find it bleeding, just enough. He swallowed hard and returned his attention to the road before him. It was over for him, and he knew it. He was infected. He knew he couldn't see his family again, so he did the next best thing. He opened up his cell phone and called his wife's cell number.

She answered, nervously, "Kevin?"

"Charlotte, don't speak. I cannot come back home to you, you wouldn't understand why, I don't want you to understand. Just know I love you and I'll miss you forever. But before it's too late, you have to, _have to_ take Danny and get out of here. Go to Florida, you always wanted to. But forget about me and leave. Please."

"I don't understand... Ke-"

"I know. Good bye, I love you." He hung up and threw the phone out the open door.

His life was over, tragically, but thinking back, he knew he deserved it. Just for putting his family in danger, and sealing the fate of over a thousand innocent people. But he could make it better, he reasoned. He drove to town, searching desperately for any of the infected. After a minute, he found an overturned car, maybe ten crows jumping around the doors, nervously and excited. That wasn't it. He kept driving, and then he saw it. A man in the street running from a women, maybe 54 years old, with a white apron on, pale skin, and no expression. She had lost a chunk of shoulder and neck.

"You son of a bitch..." Kevin mumbled, slamming the gas down. He turned the wheel hard into a collision path, and shut his eyes. A moment later, the car lurched back under the force of the creature, which slammed into the car's grill, snapping most of her already fragile bones, and was sent careening over the top of the wrecked car. She landed a few feet behind the stopped car, utterly dead. Kevin picked his head out of the airbag, and pushed on it to deflate it. He stuffed it under the wheel, and saw the man slowly walk to the corpse. With the motor still turning, Kevin started the gas again. Before he was able to straiten himself out, a cold hand grabbed him from the open door. He stared up to the head of a man, his age, leaning in towards him. He was bleeding from the leg, his skin pale; one of his eyes's rolled halfway back.

Before Mr. Dorr was able to reach his foot up and kick at the freak, it bent too far in and sunk its hot teeth into Kevin's shoulder. The other hand grabbed Kevin's throat, while it bit yet harder. Kevin screamed, and slammed the gas in instinct. The man lost his balance as the car leapt forwards, and took out a pound of flesh. The man was tossed out like a rag doll, rolling on the hard pavement. Kevin reached for his wound while he quickly bled to death at 40 miles an hour.

"Ian, leave a memo for Berkins. Tell him we have two towns now infected. A Raccoon City, and a Chaska City. We have surveillance camera's set up in both towns, and are currently recording data on the Mutation's behavior towards the 'Specimens' and grouping patterns. Tell him we don't expect much, either." Ian took out his notebook and pen and walked out the door of the dark office.

_A haha! The government conspiracy part didn't go too badly, now, huh? Well, I think im inspired, I'll write more. See ya._


	4. Five is a good number

"And Alex completely leveled him. You should have seen it, Adam."

Adam glanced at Alex, then back to Dan. "Sounded pretty sweet." He spoke, quietly. His voice seemed far off, his eyes off staring into the half risen moon.

"I didn't really want to do it, though. But now I suppose it's okay. I didn't know the person, anyways." Alex said, trying to get some of the pressure off of himself. "… but it was pretty cool."

All four of the other friends looked to Adam, who was now staring at the grass before him. Blinking once, he twisted his head to look at his house again. No one really knew what was wrong- but Tom.

"What did you find in your house?" he broke the awkward silence.

Adam looked over to Tom, the fog leaving his eyes. He didn't say anything, yet everyone realized what he meant.

"Sorry," Tom spoke again, the words hitting Adam instantly, sending memory flooding through his head. He shut his eyes tightly and forced it out of his head.

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Alright,"

Every one knew those where some of the coldest words spoken that night, but it wasn't intentional. Those where the only words anyone could think of to say, and they worked just as well.

"Has anyone told Andy what we're planning to do?"

Andy was the same age as the rest of them, and they were all good friends. His long hair covering most of his eyes, and shorter stature made him look up towards everyone whenever they talked. Despite that he was probably the strongest of anyone there, rivaling Dan, who was pretty tall and Alex, who was now about and inch shorter then Adam, and could run forever.

"Sort of." And said, "but I still don't know what the hell is going on. What are you guys talking about?" Andy had yet to see an 'infected', and by now was getting confused and annoyed.

"You've played Resident evil, right?" Dan said, "This is it."

Andy looked at Dan hard for a moment. "You're retarded. I'm tired, and I still have to do my homework." He glanced at everyone in the group, and then back at Dan.

"Dude, we're not lying. It's happening. I swear to God."

Andy looked at Adam. "Are you serious?"

Adam stared back. "Yes."

"Are you serious?" at this the two kids laughed at their little joke. Last year they agreed that you cannot lie twice on the same question, no matter what. It was just impossible.

"Yeah, Andy, we're serious." Even though they had an agreement on the second question pact, Andy was still suspicious. "Alex, is that zombie still there, the one you just killed?"

Alex glanced behind them, back towards the cul de sac, and answered: "I hope so." At that all five of the now nomads set off to find the body. Once they got over the little hill, they were able to see the street, and sure enough, the slumped figure, lying in the street remained, undisturbed.

"There, Andy, is your proof." Dan directed Andy's attention to the body, a broken man. They all walked up to it, and circled around a few times. Andy was awestruck.

"Is he _dead?" _Andy's voice cracked, his eyes wide enough to deflect as much light as the moon.

"Yup." Alex spoke, looking down on the eater of the living, with a small grin covering his face.

Andy started walking back to the basketball court, atop the hill, and everyone followed him. Once they had all gathered around a good sized rock, they began talking, figuring out what they intended to do.

"Adam said we were going downtown, maybe, and get to the police station." Tom said, "Maybe they don't know what is happening yet."

"But suppose this is going on everywhere…" Dan interjected, "then the highway might not be too safe. Plus, there's the big river downtown. Wet places always seemed to spawn bad stuff in the games."

Adam laughed, "That's a little abstract, but I see what you mean, Dan. And that's a good point. But the police would probably be able to handle it. I'm sure they're not as dumb as the police in the games, right?" from what everyone else could tell, he was feeling better now. As the tension faded, all five friends were able to feel a little more comfortable and concentrate on their predicament.

"Yeah, agreed," Alex said, while Dan took a seat on the grass where he was standing, "I would think we'd be safer with other people, especially with bunches of armed police, who could easily call for backup if they needed it."

"Wait, wait up now." Tom picked the opportunity to speak, "the cops could probably handle a moderate size of these, freaks… but remember it's _Downtown _Chaska. There are a lot of people who live down there. And a lot of people live along the river, and every one of them is a potential… zombie." Everyone was still a little uneasy about using the term 'zombie', as it was ridiculous that they could be real- yet everyone that had played the game knew they weren't real zombies, just diseased people. Who wanted their flesh.

"That's a really good point." Alex defended Tom, while they all still wanted to go downtown, even if they wouldn't yet just say so. "There are a ton of people who live down there. Plus, that place is creepy even in daylight, even when there aren't zombies. Being stuck down there would be bad, since there aren't many ways out of that part of town. You could go into the farmland, into the thick woods, or back up here."

Every one stood, silent, reviewing the facts, and creating different possibilities in their mind. At one point Andy laughed to himself, getting Adam to laugh at the randomness of it, and soon they were all laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, Heh, nothing…" Andy smiled and stared into the night sky. The moon was almost at peak, and shone brightly, as no clouds stood in its view to earth.

So for a few golden minutes, the friends sat in the grass, saying nothing, just enjoying each others company. They knew that now everything was going to be different. They were not going to wake up in their beds tomorrow and head out to school. They might not do that for a long time. Maybe not ever again. But for now, they sat.

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated it for a while. I started taking my aderall again, so I was a little messed up for a while. But I think im used to it now, so I'll write some more stuff. Plus, I got 'Freedom Fighters', quite possibly the greatest game ever made (except 12 player halo 1 or 2), and I'm motivated to write more. Alright, later._


End file.
